SixtyNine
by gRiMmYdArK13
Summary: Caim and Inuart finish training and the older suggest they do another type of 'training'. YAOI Please rate and review. I don't mind if it's negative or nonconstructive. Enjoy ;D


This is my first Drakengard yaoi fanfic so please don't be mad if I make millions of mistakes (bet I will) or don't make any sense. To all you peoples! WE NEED MORE DRAKENGARD YAOI!!! DO NOT LET CUTE GUYS GO TO WASTE!!! This fanfic is when Caim and Inuart were little and became friends. And pretend Furie was never born cause she's just in the way!

Anyway, ENJOY!!!

Caim's POV

It was unusually hot today and when I mean hot, I mean like 30-35°. I was outside sitting near the river looking at the sky then suddenly I heard a scream. I ran to the place where the voice came from and saw a boy, same age as me, brushing over his knee.

"What happened?" I asked looking at his injury.

"I fell over that rock over there," he pointed at a huge rock, "And fell over and hurt me knee." He then burst into tears.

Good thing I had a napkin on me. I went by the river and socked the napkin and ran back to the boy. I placed the cloth over his injury and in return he hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry.

"I'll be fine...I think...OUCH!!!" he cried in pain.

"That's no good! I'll take you inside before the wound gets infected" said that, I lifted him up bridal style. I did not know the blush he was getting or what I was doing. Right now, I was too concerned about his wound.

I arrived in my room and placed him on top of my bed and then that's when I realised the blush.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that! I just got caught up in your wound that I didn't care about anything else!" I said to him looking all embarrassed.

"I guess that's all right. Maybe you do this for strangers." He said sitting at the side of the bed. The boy could still feel the pain but not rapidly like before.

"Not really. You're the first. Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" I asked.

"Inuart. I came here because my dad and I moved from the village of the sand to here. There is hardly any water and it's so hard to play outside so we came here. May I ask your name?"

"Caim. Wow...you got really bright red hair. Never seen anybody with red hair nor have I seen anybody with such an adorable face when in pain."

"Hey! Cut that out!" he shouted with a blush.

"Just kidding! Wanna be friends? It's okay if you say no since I'm a stranger who carried you all the way to my castle."

"It's okay. I don't mind at all and sure we'll be best friends!" he took out his hand. I took it in return and and gave a smile.

After 5 years, I was 18 and Inuart was 14. Inuart was taller than me by a few inches which was a surprise to me. Maybe I don't drink much milk...

"HEY CAIM!!! COME ON!!! I WANNA TRAIN!!!" he shouted waving his big sword in a huge field. The fields were empty and quiet so me and Inuart went there to train our sword skills.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I ran up to him as fast as I could but the damn weight of my sword was slowing me down but I still managed. I arrived and we started to train.

Inuart was getting better and better lately. Maybe he might beat me one day but I hardly doubt he will. We were both lying down on the silky grass. Then suddenly something dirty came up to my mind.

"Inuart, you still awake?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah..." he didn't look at my face because he was still catching his breath.

"Do you wanna have fun?" I grinned widely.

"Like what?" he said starting to get more suspicious.

"Watch." Before he could do anything I grabbed his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" he screamed covering his penis with his hands.

"I said watch." I grabbed his hands away and grabbed hold of his dick. I stroked it gently up and down.

"Caim..." he was huffing then threw his head back. I continued to stoke him but a little faster.

"CAIM!!! I'M GONNA...!" before he could cum I engulfed him with my mouth. He came into my mouth but I still sucked him.

"Caim...stop...it..." he was losing his ability to talk while I sucked him off. I licked him enough to get him hard again. Milk was dribbling out again but I lapped it up like a dog. I could see Inuart now staring wide eyes at me. I let go and got up and undid my belts and let my pants fall along with my boxers. Inuart was staring at my lovely rod with embarrassment and amazement of how huge it was. I went on top of him gave him a very passionate kiss. It looked like he wasn't holding back. He opened his mouth and invited me in but then it turned into a wild party after we were trying to fight for control but in the end I was the winner. I went down and licked his soft neck and left some hickys behind so everyone can see. I sat on top of him and took off his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" he said looking away, very embarrassed.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna do sixty-nine. I've slaways admired you since we first met. In other words...I love you."

Before he could say anything, I attacked his right nipple while pinching his left one. He moaned really loud, enough to make the bird fly away. I licked him down to the navel and poked him there a few time with my tongue. I sat up again and took off my own shirt then sat down on top of Inuart with my penis on his face.

"Cai-Caim? Wha-What are you doi-doing?" he asked so innocently that it was so cute.

"Sixty-nine like I told you before." and with that, I took him in. He moaned again that it made me even harder. I licked him then I felt something warm around my dick. It was Inuart mouth that was around me. It felt so wonderful. I bet Inuart never imagined us doing something like this. I licked and nibbled the base of the shaft, then moved up to the tip. I teasingly ran my tongue over the opening causing Inuart to twitch from pleasure.

"Ah...ahhh..." Inuart moans might be enough for him but not yet.

"You can do better than that. I'm hanging out of your mouth now." I took him out of my mouth and started to stroke him.

"Damn you!" he started to get angry then he took me back into his mouth.

I chuckled a little at his sudden action.

"Come on, take it deeper like last time." I said forcefully putting myself inside Inuart but not too deep cause I don't wanna choke him.

"Ah...mmm..." he started to dribble even more from that action.

I sucked on him hard enough to make him twitch under me that it made me also wanting to cum even more.

"CAIM!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!!" he screamed.

"ME TOO!!!" I screamed too.

At the same time we both shot out our milk at the same time. I swallowed every drop of Inuart but he didn't do the same. What a shame but it was his first time, can't blame him. I crawled up to him and found him fast asleep. I kissed him on the lips and licked off my semen that was on his cute lips then I got up and dressed myself and him. Lucky he wasn't awake and carried him back inside the castle. I placed him on my bed in my room. I kissed him on his cute, adorable lips and went back to get something to eat just incase if he was hungry. I looked at him and smiled when he was still asleep. I placed the food by the bed side draw just in case if he woke up. I looked at him one more time before I left to do my work.

HOW WAS IT!!!??? I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL MAKE A BETTER ONE WHEN I GET A LITTLE BETTER ON MY WRITING SKILLS!!! I AM VERY YOUNG (not that young) AND VERY PERVETED!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH *cough*


End file.
